


A x bad x time

by Alex_Thompson95



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Torture, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nudity, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shota/shotacon, content approved by S.C.A.R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Thompson95/pseuds/Alex_Thompson95
Summary: Killua's feeling bad and Gon's trying his best to help him in anyway he can but Killua's making it difficult, Gon's patience starts running out.
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sin Corps





	A x bad x time

Killua was in a bad mood and Gon didn’t know why. Things had changed a lot for Killua, for the better Gon had thought but it didn’t seem like it now. They’ve been living together for about 3 months now and they were both happy, until about a week ago. They did everything together and Killua always looked forward to going out and doing stuff with Gon until a week ago. Gon asked Killua what was wrong but everytime Killua would respond with, 

**  
**

“Nothing, I’m just not feeling well.” 

**  
**

Killua didn’t look sick to Gon but he left him alone and tried his best to take care of him when Killua let him. This morning for some reason Gon was particularly upset with Killua. Killua spent the whole week looking sad and keeping his distance from him. Whatever was on his mind he was going to tell Gon about it one way or another. 

**  
**

“Killua?” Gon asked as he opened his bedroom door, to find Killua still asleep. 

**  
  
  
**

**  
  
  
  
**

Gon quietly got into bed with him and when he touched his body Gon immediately could tell that Killua was scared. This wasn’t a normal kind of fear either, it was the same kind of fear Killua felt whenever he was in Illumi’s presence. To make sure, he smelled Killua and his suspicions were correct, he was indeed terrified. 

**  
  
**

**  
  
  
  
  
**

“Whatever your brother’s trying to do, I won’t let him do it.” Gon whispered as he cuddled with Killua for a bit, then got out of his bed. 

**  
**

Gon went to the kitchen and made breakfast for him, bacon and eggs to be precise, hoping to wake Killua up and get him in a good mood. Upstairs, Killua smelled the food, but he didn’t get out of bed, instead he buried himself all the way under the blanket and curled up, starting to cry. Gon finished cooking and got everything on a plate and brought it up to him. 

**  
**

“Killua? Please come and eat? You haven’t had anything all week.” Gon begged. 

**  
**

Killua said nothing, he laid there motionless. Gon tried his best to stay calm but his patience was wearing thin. 

**  
  
  
**

**  
**

“Come on, what’s the matter with you?!” 

**  
**

“I-I’m not…” 

**  
**

“Not feeling well?!” Gon asked in a slightly angry tone. 

**  
**

Killua felt a lump in his throat as he said, “Y-yeah.” 

**  
  
**

**  
  
  
  
**

“Ok, why aren’t you feeling well then?” Gon pressed. 

**  
**

“I DON'T!” Killua took a deep breath before continuing, “I don’t want to talk about it right now ok?” 

**  
**

“Well, could you at least eat some breakfast then? I promise I didn’t burn them this time.” 

**  
**

“I know, it smells really good.” Killua says in a more happy tone as he peeks out from the covers and looks at the delicious smelling food, causing his stomach to grumble in response. 

**  
**

Gon tried to smile but he was still very upset at Killua for clearly hiding something. Why would he hide something for so long if not to keep him safe? To Gon the signs clearly pointed to some kind of danger. Killua tried to get out of bed but Gon sat next to him and set the food in his lap. 

**  
**

“Go ahead and eat.” Gon said. 

**  
**

“Um, Gon? There’s no fork.” Killua pointed out. 

**  
**

“Oh! One sec, um... don’t move!” Gon frantically said as he jumped up and ran downstairs like a speeding bullet. 

**  
**

While Gon was away Killua’s phone rang. 

**  
**

“Oh no, not right now, please no!” Killua jarred as he picked up the cell phone on the nightstand. 

**  
  
  
**

**  
  
  
  
  
**

“Hello?” 

**  
**

“I hope your morning is going well, Killua.” A mysterious voice says. 

**  
**

“I swear I’m gonna…” 

**  
**

“Uh-uh-uh, No talking like that remember? We made a deal after all.” 

**  
**

“Tsk!” 

**  
**

“You didn’t show up last night. Why?” 

**  
**

“It took Gon longer to fall asleep for some reason and I was too…” 

**  
**

“DON’T let it happen again alright?! Remember, I can reach him from right here over the phone with you.” 

**  
**

Killua suddenly started choking and he grasped his throat. 

**  
**

“You’ll show up tonight, right?” 

**  
  
  
**

**  
  
  
  
**

“Y-” Killua choked, attempting to speak, as he held his throat and struggled to breath. 

**  
**

Suddenly, Killua was able to breath again and he gasped for lost air. 

**  
**

“What was that?” the voice asked in a mocking tone. 

**  
**

“Y… huh, Yes.” Killua puffed. 

**  
**

“Yes what?!” 

**  
**

“YES I'LL BE THERE!” Killua cried in fear and terror. 

**  
**

“Good boy, have a nice breakfast, I’m glad he didn’t burn them this time hehehehe.” The voice mocked hanging up the phone. 

**  
**

Killua’s eyes grew wide as he hung up and rubbed his neck with his hand, setting the cell phone back on the nightstand exactly as it was before. He got up, went to the restroom and looked in the mirror. 

**  
**

“Good, no bruises.” Killua sighed with relief. 

**  
**

He heard Gon coming up the stairs and got back into bed in a flash but he noticed his food was all over his bed now. 

**  
**

“Oh no... no, no, NO!” Killua whispered as he tried to think of a way to fix this horrible mess he found himself in. 

**  
**

**  
  
**

Hearing Gon coming up the stairs, and seeing the mess on his blanket sent Killua into a mad frenzy of emotional turmoil as he breathed rapidly, beads of sweat dripping down his face. He leapt up and ran towards the door and slammed it shut. Gon raced up the stairs and grabbed the doorknob he heard the lock click but still turned the knob anyways. 

**  
  
**

**  
  
  
**

“KILLUA?!” Gon screamed. 

**  
**

“O-ONE SEC! I… I GOTTA GET DRESSED!” Killua shouted, panic clearly present in his voice. 

**  
**

Gon had enough, he dropped the fork and charged his aura. 

**  
**

**  
**

“JAN-KEN!” 

**  
**

Killua ran to the door and unlocked it. Gon stopped his attack and took a deep breath, before picking up the fork off the floor. Killua opened the door a crack and stuck his head out. 

“Gon, please just wait for one second then I’ll come out and we can eat breakfast together alright?” 

**  
  
**

**  
  
**

“NO!” Gon screamed as he kicked down the door, “I WANT TO KNOW WHAT’S WRONG, AND I WANT THE TRUTH, NOT THIS LIE YOU’VE TOLD ME ALL WEEK!” 

**  
**

“Gon, I’m not…” 

**  
**

“RAHHH!” Gon grabbed Killua by his shoulders and threw him across the room. 

**  
**

Killua hit the wall and landed hard on the soft carpet floor. He ran at Killua and smacked him so hard in the face he knocked him out cold, leaving a little blood spilling out of his mouth. 

**  
  
**

**  
  
  
**

Gon’s breaths were heavy, his eyes filled with the slow build up of a week's worth of concern, frustration and anger. He calmed himself and looked at Killua's motionless naked body, his eyes were immediately focused on his butt. Some of the bruises and scars were a week old. He slowly spread Killua's cheeks and saw dried blood lining his crack. He stumbled back with tears filling his eyes, he had more questions for Killua now, and he doubted he would give them up easily. 

**  
**

**  
  
**

"Killua, what happened to you?" 

**  
**

Gon looked around and spotted his friend's cell phone on the nightstand. He opened it and checked the messages. 

**  
**

"All these calls are within this one week and from the same unknown number. W-what?! This one's from… right now?!" Gon said quietly. "Any voice messages or texts?" 

**  
**

Gon worryingly opened Killua's texts and scrolled through them, nothing. Same with the voice-mails. Killua was smart, but not for the past 3 days. That's around the time he suspected that Killua might be lying and keeping something from him. He set Killua's phone down and saw his breakfast covered blanket with the plate on it. 

**  
**

"He must have been trying to hide that from me, and not for a good reason." Gon observed as he looked back at Killua's hurt butt. "It must have something to do with that call he got while I was getting a fork for him." He added. 

**  
**

Gon ran downstairs and grabbed a chair, bringing it up to Killua's bedroom. 

**  
**

"I would think that if this was only about him, he'd at least want to sleep with me. I can't imagine it's been easy for him this past week. Lying, keeping me away, not doing anything fun with me." Gon noticed slightly dark circles under Killua's eyes. "How much sleep has he got? What would Keep Killua up for so long that he starts getting bags under his eyes?" 

**  
**

Gon stood over his hurting friend, not as sure what to do now. Part of him wanted to just grab him, tuck him back into bed and pretend like this never happened, but he needed answers, and by today's end he was going to get them. One way, or another. 

**  
**

As Killua slowly came to, he felt the pain in his cheek where Gon struck him. He also tasted blood in his mouth. When he noticed that he was tied to a chair he got scared and started struggling and looking around the room frantically. 

**  
**

"Gon? GON?!" 

**  
  
**

**  
  
**

Gon was downstairs sitting on the couch, listening to him, wanting to see if he'd give him any Intel before he started the interrogation. His ears were tuned into Killua's words, he listened for any hint of whoever it was that called him. Mainly to confirm his suspicion. All he heard for several seconds was Killua struggling, then he felt him release his aura, which made him run upstairs to see what was going on. 

**  
**

Gon paused for a second and slowly opened the door. Killua turned and stared at it with wide eyes and he gulped. 

**  
**

"Killua?" Gon says calmly as he enters. 

**  
**

Killua didn't respond as he felt another huge lump in his throat and looked away. 

**  
**

"I felt your aura just now, I know someone is hurting you. Is it Illumi?" 

**  
**

"Gon, no one is…" 

**  
**

**  
**

"STOP! NOT ONE MORE LIE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH KILLUA!!" Gon roars breaking down in tears and sobbing. "IS ILLUMI HURTING YOU?!" 

**  
**

"NO! No. I haven't spoken to him or seen him in a long time. Not since I put him in his place." 

**  
**

"THEN WHO IS?!" 

**  
**

Killua fell silent again. Gon stomped over to Killua and grabbed his head, turning it towards his bed. 

**  
**

"What made you spill your breakfast all over your bed?! I know it has to do with this!" Gon sternly says as he grabs Killua's phone off the nightstand and opens it, showing him the last incoming call. 

**  
**

Gon continues as he proceeds to show him pics he took of his butt. 

**  
**

"HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN HAPPENING AND WHO'S DOING IT TO YOU?!" 

**  
**

Killua refused to speak. Gon screamed and threw the phone onto the bed. He slapped Killua with the back of his hand. Killua looked up at him, also sobbing now. 

**  
**

"Gon, please… please just trust me?!" 

**  
**

**  
**

"I HAVE! I'VE BEEN TRUSTING ALL WEEK! IT'S YOUR TURN TO TRUST ME AND TELL ME THE TRUTH!" 

**  
**

**  
  
  
**

"YOU KNOW I WANT TO!! YOU KNOW THAT I WOULD TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG IN A HEARTBEAT IF I THOUGHT I COULD!!" Killua cried, his throat aching from the pain of crying a river. 

**  
**

Gon, even though he knew full well that Killua was right, still was enraged at his best friend's stubbornness and refusal to explain himself. He grabbed Killua's penis and started stroking it. His grip, hard and movements, fast. 

**  
**

"Mhhh, uhh, oh, ah." 

**  
**

Killua started moaning, he crossed his legs trying to keep Gon from stroking, at the same time he attempted to pull his waist away from him. Gon used his other hand to pry them apart. 

**  
**

"I won't stop until you tell me everything that's happened to you and who's hurting you!" Gon exclaimed with steely determination. 

**  
**

"I, oh… I can't!" Killua moaned. 

**  
**

His penis slowly got harder and as he continued to wiggle and squirm, he felt the urge to cum. Despite his best efforts he wasn't able to hold it in as he was now on the edge, a loud, moaning mess. Gon slowed his pace suddenly. 

**  
**

"G-Gon, I…Ah!" 

**  
**

Gon tightened his grip slightly around his tip. 

**  
**

**  
  
**

"DON'T SPEAK IF YOU'RE ONLY GONNA KEEP LYING TO ME! NOD YOUR HEAD WHEN YOUR READY TO TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" 

**  
**

Gon kept Killua on the edge for 10 minutes, Killua didn't nod or speak the whole time. He finally made him cum then walked behind him and untied Killua's waist. Making him stand up, his arms still tied behind his back. He grabbed Killua by the back of his neck and slammed him down on the bed. Gon knocked the chair over and broke one of the legs off. 

**  
**

Killua knew what Gon was about to do, he tried to get up but Gon grabbed his arms moving them out of the way of his butt and forcing him back down flat on his stomach. 

**  
**

"GON DON'T! PLEASE STOP!" Killua screamed in terror. 

**  
  
**

**  
  
  
**

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU NEED TO TELL ME TO MAKE IT STOP!" 

**  
  
  
**

**  
  
**

Killua looked at his phone then back at Gon, terrified. He breathed hard and fast as his heart raced. Seeing Killua so afraid made Gon enraged, and he released his aura. He smacked Killua's butt so hard it left an imprint of the leg on him, breaking the chair leg in two. 

**  
  
**

**  
  
**

"AHH!" Killua screamed and started crying like a baby. 

**  
**

When Killua still didn't say anything he broke another chair leg. 

**  
**

"NO MORE! PLEASE, NO MORE! I-I'LL TELL YOU!" Killua wailed. 

**  
  
  
**

**  
  
  
  
**

Gon immediately dropped the leg and grabbed Killua, turning him around and hugging him tightly, both of them crying for a while. As soon as things were calm Gon let go and sat next to him, ready to listen. 

**  
  
**

**  
  
  
**

Killua drew as much air into his lungs as he could and blew it all out before speaking. 

**  
**

"I wish it was Illumi who had been hurting me for the past week. I know almost nothing about this creep, other than what he can do with his aura. It feels like his aura is alive, almost separate from him, like it's a...a pet or something." Killua sighed before continuing his explanation. "I got a call from an unknown number a week ago, I didn't answer it for a while and I wish I never did." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
